Mystery of the Lugia Time
by DragonM97HD
Summary: Lugia's time line around the year 1897. When Lugia hurt his wing and Basil find him. Basil discovered fast, that there is much more going on, then just a bruised wing.
1. introduction

~ Introduction ~

"The night of June 21 1897 is the day when my story starts. It was the day that my quest finally started to end. O, I almost forgot. Hello everyone my name is Lugia. Hehe yes I know it is a little strange to call me by my species name, I find this not even strange anymore, because everyone calls me so.

You're probably wondering what a little Lugia does here in London? Yes that is indeed a long story. But let me first start with this, our species of Lugia are not the same if the ones you already know. Instead of swimming through the oceans, can we walk on land. That is why we also called the earth Lugia species.

We are searching for a way, to live together with the humans in peace. But that has not worked so far. They see us as monsters, and we can do anything about it. We use our powers also only to defend, and not to attack innocent living beings. There is a legend around, that there are five special living beings would be born. They appear all as ordinary living beings, But they all have a special connection with me, even before I meet them. My quest is to find them, and explain to them that they are the only ones that can help us. We called them later the Lugia defenders.

O yes that is true, I say all the time us. Yes that is true I'm not alone. There are many other Lugia back home tucked between ice mountains where no one can find us. We built there a paradise where we can live undisturbed.

My father was a shadow Lugia and he was the leader of all the Lugia, until he past away year ago. Normally the following shadow Lugia takes over the leadership. But this time there were two, me and my brother. He will actually take over the leadership, until he was planning, instead of making peace with the humans, that he wants to kill them. The most of us did not want to follow him, and regarded me as the new leader instead. Even though I not longer look like a shadow Lugia. When my brother hears this, he wane take revenge on me.

Now it's up to me to get the job done.

I'm working on the quest for the fourth one now.

But I never knew that a bruised wing the solution was for my quest."


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1 ˜ A cold night in London

~ **Chapter 1 ˜ A cold night in London** ~

 **Be sure you watch Disney's The great mouse detective first! In order to avoid spoilers, and to understand the story better. This story mostly takes place after the events in the movie, but in this first chapter the story plays out alongside the final parts of The great mouse detective.**

June 20, 1897, 9:45 pm

Lugia was flying high in the sky, doing his first search round of the evening.  
Lugia – " Sigh* it is been three years…, three years and still nothing, not a single sign, not a single clue of where to find him or her. ''  
He flew along the Tower Bridge, and decided to take a break on one of the walk bridges between the towers.

Three years ago Lugia got the first sign of where the four Lugia defenders should be, it was a strange feeling that brought him to London. Since then, he stayed in the city, waiting for another sign so that he will finally be able to track the precise location down. But so far, he's never gotten a single one. Thanks to all this, Lugia feels a little bit down for some reason. He does not know why and he does not care. Quickly he feels way better.

Lugia –" I just don't get it, the other three were so easy. I just don't know why this is so much more difficult. And my good friend Shade is not even here now, he had things to do at home. Maybe he still had some good ideas. ''

Lugia looked at the city below him. All those little lights made the view so beautiful. Even the full moon was bright enough to see clearly in the water. Lugia sighs with a smile on his face.  
Lugia – " Seeing the city like this is one thing that never gets old for me. But I know that it won't stay that way for long this time. ''  
Lugia looked at the sky. He saw the sky slowly fill with storm clouds. He can hear it rumbling in the sky.  
Lugia – " I can better take a little nap. ''

Soon after Lugia fell asleep, he wakes up again thanks to a strange sound. He opened his eyes, and twitched his ears to listen closely to the noise. Before Lugia could guess what it could be, a small zeppelin flew under the walk bridges. He even got a little scared from it.  
Lugia – " Ha, wow the people here always come up with some new toys, they made even a working little zeppel… ''  
Before he could finish his sentence, something else flew past.  
Lugia – " Wha what… balloons? Wait just a minute are those mice? Those are no toys. But, how did they do that? ''  
Lugia shakes his head.  
Lugia – " Why am I even trying to figure it out? This isn't important. I need to rest. ''

Lugia went back to sleep, but quickly wakes up again. This time it wasn't a noise, it was pain. It felt like someone pinched him.  
Lugia – " Ouch! ''  
Lugia – " What…oww, was that all about? ''  
He looks around to find the source, but he found nothing. It also began to rain.  
Lugia –" Wait!? Can it be…? Alright, where was it coming from!?  
He looks around some more, and gasped.  
Lugia –" Come on, come on just one more…GRAAAAAaww! Oh owwww! ''  
It felt like he got scratched on his back, but there was nothing there. It seemed that it came from Big Ben. Without any doubt he flew to the big clock tower. The feeling became stronger and stronger. Then the clock strikes ten. Lugia just ignored the sound and flies higher and higher. Until…

Lugia –" GGGRRAAAaawwww! ''  
Something fell on his wing, something with sharp claws that cut into his skin. He couldn't even fly properly any more. Lugia opened his eyes and looked at his wing. He looked straight into two yellow and red eyes who looked very angry at him. The claws cutting even deeper into his skin. Lugia dropped his ears and closed his eyes.  
Lugia –" Get off! ''  
He tried to stay in the air. But he couldn't even feel his wing anymore. Lugia realized he couldn't keep flying and fell down. When he hit the ground, Lugia fell exactly on his already injured wing.

Lugia was lying down quietly on the street. After a while he gasped hard, and tried to open his eyes.  
Lugia-" I…I failed. ''  
With a feeling of guilt and the overwhelming pain. Lugia closed his eyes and passed out.  
The only thing Lugia could hear was this evil laugh that haunted through his head.


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2 ˜ Nightmares

"Ouch! ''

''Basil! Sit still chap, I'm trying to help you. And I can't do that if you are moving the whole time.''

Basil was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, with Dawson behind him cleaning the wounds on his back.

''Hurting me is not quite helping Dawson.'' Snapped Basil with his teeth clenched.

''You don't want these wounds to infect, do you?!'' asked the doctor.

Basil doesn't answer the question and lowered his ears. He knows well enough that is something that has to happen. When Dawson knew that Basil would let him continue, he continued cleaning the wounds. ''Ratigan sure has done some damage to you boy. It will take some time for these to heal up.''

''That sewer rat turned into a monster, Dawson. Even I didn't think that he could be more beastly then he already was.'' Sighed Basil.

It went silent for a few minutes.

''Dawson? Is there something wrong?'' Asked the worried detective.

''These scars are so deep, I am afraid that these need to be stitched.'' Answered Dawson.

Basil got scared when he heard that. The last thing he needed was someone stitching yarn into his back.

Dawson stood up and walked to his bag on the table. He picked the yarn and a needle out of his bag.

''I really don't want you to do this old chap.''

But Basil, if I don't do this you will still have the chance that these will infect. Besides your wounds will heal way faster this way.

''I don't care Dawson! That is a risk I am willing to take.'' Snapped Basil.

The doctor sighed and put the needle and yarn back into his bag.

''Can I at least bind these bandages around your torso?''

Basil turns to Dawson and nodded.

When Dawson was done cleaning and binding up all of Basil's wounds. He suggested that the detective should have some sleep. Basil agrees since he has not slept for 4 days and he was getting tired from the case. When he went to bed it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

A few hours later Lugia was awakened by the sun that began to shine over the rooftops. When Lugia opened his eyes and realized that he was lying on the street and that people could find him any second now. He tried to stand op quickly, but when he tries to stand on his right wing, he falls down again. ''Ouch! '' Lugia forgot that his wing was badly hurt.

He looked at his wing. He saw the scratches that covered his wing in blood and lowered his ears. "That doesn't look good." Lugia shook his head. ''Come on Lug, don't be such a softy'' he snapped to himself. He tries to stand up again, this time paying more attention to his wing.

He felt something fall off his back. Lugia jumped into the air. His eye's fall on a miniature sized brown hat. He tilted his head and sniffed to it. He remembered the mice flying with balloons through the air. ''Since when are mice that smart? I have also never seen them wearing clothes before.

It can't hurt to do a little research.'' Lugia thought to himself when he put the hat into his bag.

''I can't stay here. I need a place to hide. ''

Lugia carefully walks through the streets to find a place to hide until it's night again. Luckily he quickly found a small alley with some cardboard boxes. It was perfect to hide for the rest of the day.

Lugia lies down in one of the boxes and carefully licks the blood of his wing because he didn't want it to start bleeding again. ''I was so close, so close, and I failed. It will take years until I get another signal.'' Lugia shook his head. ''No! Those worries are for later, first I a have to find a way to get out of this city...alive.''

For the next few days Lugia tried to leave the city, it was way easier for him to find his way around when flying, but now that he was walking through the streets, it felt like a labyrinth. And every day he felt himself become weaker and weaker.

* * *

A few days passed and Dawson and Basil were just about to go to sleep. Basil healed quite well in the last few days. He is almost back to his old self again. He even solved another case with his new assistant and friend Dawson. The case of the stolen emerald ring. Even the Flavershams came for a visit before they went on a little vacation to thank Basil and Dawson for everything what they had done for them. After the last case they took their well deserved rest.

Dawson walked across the hallway to drink some water from the kitchen.

Suddenly he heard weird noises coming from Basil's room. He quickly opened the door.

He was startled when he saw the detective curled up and shaking in his bed.

Dawson hurried to Basil and tried to wake him up.

''Basil wake up chap, wake up!"

''Leave me alone rat!'' Basil snapped in his sleep.

''Basil!'' Shouted Dawson, shaking his shoulders.

''W.. what? ….. Dawson? What is going on? ''

''I knew I had to stitch those wounds when I had the change. They are obviously infected now.''

''Dawson? What are you talking about, there is nothing wrong with me.''

''You say that every time Basil, come on, let me have a look at your wounds''

''Dawson! Stop that." He said when Dawson pulled his shirt up.

But when Dawson saw the wounds he was surprised, they looked just fine, no blood, no sign of any infections.

''I told you I'm fine'' sighed Basil when he pulled his shirt back down.

''But why were you shaking and sweating then?''

''W…was I?''

Basil wiped the sweat off his forehead. Then everything came back to him.

''It was just a dream.'' He said quietly whilst taking a shaky breath.

''A dream? It sounded more like a nightmare chap. Was it about what happened on Big Ben?'' Asked the doctor.

''Yes… But how do you know about that? '' Asked the confused detective.

''I heard you talking in your sleep. It sounded like you were talking to Ratigan''

Basil remained quiet when he heard the name.

''I don't want to talk about it Dawson'' Sighed Basil.

He stepped out of bed. '' I need to clear my head and sleeping is not going to help for sure.''

Basil walked to the living room with Dawson following him. He picked up his pipe from the shelf above the fireplace and his coat from the armor stand. Then he realized that it was the one from that night, completely torn apart. Basil looked at it for a few seconds, then he shook his head and picked a new coat out of the closet.

''Basil! You can't just walk away from your problems.''

''I don't have any problems old chap! I just Have to think things out...on my own.''

Before Dawson could even reply, Basil had already walked out the door.


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3 ˜ An incredible discovery

''Why do I have nightmares about what happened on the Big Ben and about Ratigan, it doesn't make any sense.'' Basil thought to himself when he walked through the streets and smoked his pipe.

I don't have to be scared of him, he is gone. End of the case, move on with your life. Don't stay in the past.'' Basil continued talking to himself while walking around the corner of the street, then looked anxiously down the next street.

Did he really see that? Basil stopped thinking for a moment and hid himself behind the corner of the street.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the white beast walking through the street.

Is that a Lugia? He only saw drawings of them before, but this beast looks a lot like them.

Basil rubbed his eyes and pinched his arm to see if he was awake.

When he did that, Lugia was suddenly looking around and twitched his ears. Basil hold himself still. Has the beast seen or heard him?

Basil got his breath back when he saw that Lugia continued walking along.

He never saw a real Lugia before, he only read about them in one of the books in Sherlock Holmes' flat. There was written that they disappeared more than 200 years ago. Everyone thought that they were extinct. And that was a good thing too, they were known as the most dangerous creatures on earth. And as if that doesn't sounds dangerous enough already, Basil also read that Lugia are supposed to eat mice.

If he is here to find food, it's strange to see him walking and not flying. When Basil got a closer look on Lugia he saw that he was limping and his right wing did not touch the ground. ''That is probably the reason why he does not fly. He probably hurt that wing.'' Basil thought to himself when he followed Lugia carefully. Knowing how dangerous it can be, he was still curious about where this beast came from and what he wants here in such a big and busy city.

The sun was already starting to rise and Lugia began to worry about not finding a hiding place in time.

Basil was surprised about the small size of the Lugia, they were supposed to be bigger than the size of humans. This one was only a bit bigger than his dog Toby. It has to be a young one, But his ears are pointed. Normally with young ones they are more rounded.

Lugia finally found an alleyway to hide in for that day, he walked inside only to find out that it was not quite as empty as he thought it would be. Three wild cats lived there and they really wanted to protect their home. One by one they surrounded Lugia. Basil was looking from behind the corner of the alley, waiting for what was going to happen. Lugia stayed calm but still glared at them. Suddenly the cat who walked around his back jumped on him, putting his claws into Lugia's skin. Lugia let out a squeaky groan. The other two cats jumped on Lugia as well. He began to growl and tried to get the cats off of him. Without any success. When Lugia got tired of the scratching. His eyes began to glow and the glow followed his dark blue fins.

Light began to shine from his mouth. When the cats saw the light they jumped off of Lugia.

Then Lugia released a Psycho Beam, not to hurt the cats, but only as a warning that they better should go away. Lugia won't give them a second warning shot.

They ran out of the alleyway. When they ran towards Basil, he quickly hid himself behind a wooden plank. Fortunately they ran straight past him. Lugia ran after them, running until the beginning of the street, panting and growling.

Lugia angrily blew blue smoke out of his nose, and turned back to the alleyway.

After Lugia walked past Basil, Basil came out of his hiding place.

Lugia lied down in the alley, closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep.

Curious, but careful Basil sneaked closer to Lugia. He stopped in shock when he saw Lugia's ears twitch. Lugia's eye's snapped open and with an angry look in his eye's he looked at Basil. Before Basil could run away Lugia stormed at him. With his nose Lugia lifted him into the air and pushed him against the wall.

When Basil hit the wall with his back the pain from his wounds coursed through his body. Letting out a painful groan.

He began to struggle, trying to get out of Lugia's grip, but every time Basil moved, Lugia pushed him tighter against the wall. It became so tight that Basil had trouble with breathing. Looking at Lugia's red colored eyes the blue smoke that began to surround him and the dark blue fins that began to glow on Lugia's body.

Basil was out of ideas. He simply closed his eyes and waited for the shot.

''Come on then chap, do it.'' He said quietly.

He waited and waited but nothing happened.

Basil slowly opened his eyes again. He sees that Lugia's eyes were colored back to light blue. His eyes grew big again and looked with a calm look at Basil. Lugia sniffed him and turned his head back from the wall. He carefully put Basil back on the ground.

Basil was still in shock and was breathing heavily, looking at the beast in front of him. Lugia moved his head to his bag, and picked something out of there.

Basil's eyes widened when he saw his brown detective cap in Lugia's mouth, holding it in front of him. Basil could not believe it. ''Where did he get that from?'' he thought. Lugia nodded and moved even closer to Basil so he could take his cap. Carefully he grabbed the cap from Lugia's mouth and put it back on his head. Before Basil could say or do anything, Lugia was already walking back to the alleyway. Basil looked at the beast knowing that he somehow escaped his death.

Questions flew around in Basil's mind. Why did Lugia let him go, why didn't he use his attacks on the cats directly, how did he find his cap and where does this beast come from?

With those questions it was difficult to go home and leave the beast alone. Even though it was a big risk, Basil decided that he could not go home before he got some answers.

He walked back to the alley where he saw Lugia licking the blood of his wing which was starting to bleed again.

The red tail fin got Basil's attention now. ''Did he lose that fin?'' Basil thought when he walked closer, he can clearly see now that it is definitely is a fake. That might be the reason why he doesn't fly, because he can't!

Lugia wasn't paying attention to the mouse behind him because he was in deep thoughts, but he heard Basil walking behind him for sure.

''I am turning into a softy?'' Lugia thought to himself. ''How can that tiny little mouse calm me down? Or maybe he… No no no it can't be, I'm just sick in my head. Probably too much hunger or blood loss.''

Basil climbed on Lugia's tail and looked with his magnifying-glass to the beautiful red gem on Lugia's tail. He even saw a gear through the red gem, it moved when Lugia moved his blue fin open. The red fin moved perfectly synchronous with the blue fin. That has to be some machinery that makes Lugia able to fly. Is this made by humans? Basil became irritated from himself, so many questions he has never asked himself before, but finding an ancient animal species doesn't happen every day.

Lugia looked over his shoulder, and saw the mouse looking at his gem. Lugia became worried if that mouse somehow can get to the prism inside the red gem. If he does he is in big trouble.

With a fast swipe Lugia got Basil off of his tail. Basil was surprised that Lugia didn't attack him again. He now got a clear view on wound on Lugia's wing. There has to be something he can do to help.

Quietly Basil started stroking Lugia's feathers to let Lugia know that he didn't want to hurt him.

Lugia growled quietly what almost seemed like a happy cat purring.

''A…are you not afraid of me?'' Lugia suddenly asked.

Basil looked up. Did that Lugia just talk in human language?

''No no.. I am not, my big fellow.'' Basil answered still with a little fear in his voice.

''I'm sorry that I scared you little one, I am not myself when I am hurt.''

''It is quite alright, I thought that you wanted to eat me.''

''I don't eat mice. Too much fur and not enough flesh. ''

Relieved, Basil took a deep breath.

''Can I ask you what you are doing here my big fellow.''

''He he you can call me Lugia, little one'' Lugia said with a smile.

''Lugia? But that is your species name, have you never had a real name before?''

''No I don't, but when everyone started to called me Lugia I just stuck with it. And that's alright, it is easy to remember. Do you have a name to? Or can I just call you Mr. Mouse?''

''Ha ha no no, Basil of Baker Street my good fellow.'' answered Basil, taking off his cap and made a little bow.

''He he.'' Lugia gave Basil a smile. ''Even last names? There is still so much I don't know.'' Lugia thought to himself.

''But back to the original question, Lugia. What are you doing here?''

''Oh yes of course. I'm on a mission to find someone, well that was until I got wounded. Now I'm just trying to leave this city.''

''So that's why. Well I know someone who can help you with that wing of yours.''

''You do?''

Basil pointed with his hand down the street. "Come along my dear.''

''I don't have much of a choice, do I?'' Lugia Sighed.


	5. chapter 4

Chapter 4 ˜ Only trust will heal

Lugia followed the little mouse to his home. They were lucky that no one spotted them.

Basil tried to ask Lugia a lot of questions along the way, but Lugia was smart enough to avoid them. ''In time Basil.'' Said Lugia to him with a smile. ''I know that you are curious, but let's first get to a safer place alright?''

Basil agreed. As they came closer to his home Basil said:

''There is only one problem Lugia. I'm afraid that you have to wait outside. My house is way too small for you.''

''Oh, but that is not a problem at all Basil.''

''Of course it is a problem fellow, with your size is it impossible to get… eh Lugia? Basil looked around, but he couldn't find the beast anywhere. He walked back to the street again. ''How can that beast disappear so sudden?'' Asked Basil to himself.

Suddenly he heard a scream coming from out of his house. ''Dawson?!'' Basil ran inside.

There he saw that Dawson climbed on top of his green chair swiping with his hand to the ground.

''No, go away, you mice eating beast! Go away!''

He then noticed what Dawson was swiping at. A little Lugia leaning on the back of the chair, standing on his back legs and wagging his tail, looking at Dawson with a smile on his face.

Basil was speechless when he saw Lugia suddenly being so small. Even when standing on his back legs Lugia wasn't even taller than his shoulders.

Dawson looked down at the white beast below him.

''Basil! Get that beast away from here!''

When Lugia saw that the chair started to fall over, he tried to hold the chair back with his head. Lugia does not have the same strength as when he was bigger. Basil saw that Lugia had trouble to keep the chair from falling over. He quickly helped Lugia.

''Dawson come down chap, it is quite alright, Lugia won't eat you!''

''Are you sure about that Basil? He looks very hungry to me.''

''Come on old boy I can't hold this much longer. Lugia stay over there!''

Lugia moved aside to stay away from Dawson. When he did that Dawson was brave enough to climb down. Lugia knows that everyone reacts different when they see a dangerous creature.

''I…I am so sorry that I scared you.'' Lugia said quietly.

''Wait did that beast just talk?'' Dawson asked confused.

''Yes he did. Lugia come here, it's alright.''

''Hehe I told you that it wasn't a problem at all.'' Lugia said tilting his head and wagging his tail.

''Yes, but… but how? Can you change your size?''

''Hey Basil you don't have to be so surprised, it's just one of my abilities, that's all.''

''That is why you were smaller then what I read in the books.''

Lugia nodded ''Yeah I don't think the humans found that out yet. It is still very new for me too.''

''Dawson this is Lugia, his wing is hurt badly. So I brought him here.''

''Hello little fellow, my name is Major Dr. David Q. Dawson.'' Dawson reaches out his hand for Lugia.

Lugia never shook hands before, so instead he just places his head against Dawson's hand.

''Nice to meet you too. So you're a doctor eh? You must be the mouse Basil was talking about. The one who can help me with my wing'' Lugia showed his wing to Dawson.

''Alright, let me take a look at it.''

Dawson was looking at the scratches on Lugia's wing in the light. They looked they a lot like the scratches Basil got from Ratigan, only these ones are way smaller. ''Dawson? Is there something wrong?'' Lugia asked.

''No, no nothing.''

Lugia clenched his teeth when Dawson bent his wing to search for broken bones.

''I have good news Lugia. Your wing is not broken, only bruised. Still, you should better not walk on it for a few days.''

''I am happy to hear that Dawson.''

''But those scratches are infected for sure, I will clean them to stop the infection.''

''That's okay. Ouch! That hurt!''

''Lugia sit still! It will only hurt more if I don't clean it.''

''I know Dawson I'm trying.''

When Dawson was cleaning the wounds Lugia had time to look around. It was unbelievable. The house looked almost like a normal human house. Lugia almost forgot that he was so small. Basil was sitting beside him, studying Lugia with his magnifying-glass.

''You are a detective, right Basil?''

''Yes I am my good fellow.''

''So that's why you didn't leave me alone. A Detective always wants an answer to his questions, even if you have to risk your own life to get them.''

Basil nodded ''Precisely.''

''But you were lucky! If you found someone else from my family, I don't think that they had spared your life. Most of my species are still mice eaters you know.''

''I know boy, I know.''

When the wounds were cleaned, Dawson wrapped some bandages around Lugia's wing.

''All done boy!''

''Thank you Dawson.'' Lugia said with a smile.

''You'd better rest here for a few days… if that is ok with you Basil.''

''Yes, that is quite alright, I have still a lot of questions for you Lugia.''

''Hehe alright fine, I will stay, I still can't get anywhere with that wing.''

''We have to find a place for you where you can rest'' Dawson said while Lugia walked to the fire place.

''Don't you worry about that… Yawn* sleeping right here is fine.''

Lugia rolled himself up into a ball and began to sleep.

''Basil? Are you sure that we can trust him?'' Dawson quietly asked Basil.

''I think so Dawson, but I will keep an eye on him.''

''You should have some more rest boy.''

''Dawson I am fine, I don't need any sleep!''

''I think that those black spots under your eyes are telling me a different story chap. You are not scared of those nightmares you had? Are you?''

''What, well of course not!'' Basil was indeed still scared for them, but he wouldn't show that so easily.

''Well, what is holding you back then? You have no active cases at the moment. So why you don't take a well-deserved rest?''

''You are right Dawson, I guess I am indeed a little bit tired, but will you watch over Lugia for me then? Just in case.''

Dawson nodded and Basil walked to his room.

Dawson looked at Lugia who was asleep next to the fire. Even though he was sleeping, Lugia was still twitching with his ears every time when there was a sound, no matter how quiet the sound was.

Dawson picked up a book from the table and began to read, sitting in his green chair.

''Training dogs, and now training a Lugia, what a talent my friend has.'' Dawson thought to himself when he delved into his book.

Half an hour later, Dawson heard soft growling. He looked up from his book and saw Lugia sweating and struggling on the ground. ''Oh no not you too.'' Dawson worryingly said.

Before Dawson could try to wake him up, Lugia opened his eyes. He looked around panting and gasping for air. ''Lugia? Is everything alright?'' Dawson asked quietly.

Lugia didn't answer the question, when he calmed down he looked at the kitchen door with a serious look and walked towards it. He easily opened the door with Psychic and walked through the kitchen to the hallway. Dawson was a little scared from the blue light that came from Lugia's fins, but followed him anyway. ''What was Basil thinking? Letting a dangerous beast like that into his house. That beast was just acting, waiting for it's moment to strike!'' Dawson thought when he watched Lugia from behind the corner. Lugia seems to be sniffing around in the hallway. Suddenly Lugia heard some noise coming from another room. He quietly opened the door where the noise came from. Dawson looked anxiously into the room when he realized that it was Basil's room. Lugia stepped inside. He lowered his ears when he saw Basil shivering in his bed. Lugia slowly walked towards him and jumped on Basil's bed.

He placed his wing on Basil's head and took a deep breath. When he exhaled his fins began to glow again. Not blue this time, but green. The light began to shine over Basil's whole body. Basil clenched his teeth together. Dawson made himself ready to hold Lugia away from him, but when Dawson stepped forward. Lugia pointed to him and signed that he has to stay there and be quiet. Dawson noticed that Basil was breathing way quieter than a second ago, he even has a little smile on his face. When Lugia noticed that Basil was sleeping fine again, he stopped with glowing and took his wing from Basil's head.

He jumped from the bed and walked back to the door, where Dawson was still watching from. As Lugia got out of the room. Dawson looked at his friend one more time and closed the door.

''Dawson you don't have to worry. Now can that little guy at least have some rest.''

''What did you do to him?''

''I…I kind of healed him from his nightmare.''

''Wait you have healing ability's too?''

''Yes, I have.''

''So why didn't you heal yourself then?''

''That is just it Dawson. I can only share my heath with others, that is what we call Aromatherapy. I know that most of my species learn the ability Recover. But I never learned it. That is just my luck of getting my ability's.''

''I see, and how did you even know that Basil had a nightmare?''

''Well you see, it may be a bit strange, but I had the same nightmare as Basil.''

''Lugia, how is that even possible.''

''Well.'' Lugia took a deep breath. ''I think that Basil might be one of the Lugia defenders.''

''Wait, the…Lugia what?!''


	6. chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ˜ The return of an old enemy**

''Shht shhht, Dawson not so loud.'' Hissed Lugia.

They realized that they were still right besides Basil's room.

''We'd better continue in the living room, don't you think?'' Whispered Dawson.

Lugia agrees.

After walking to the living room, Dawson asked his question again.

''So, tell me, what are the Lugia… ehm.''

''Defenders... Yes, your question brings me back to an old tale of my species, from far before I was born.

It may not look like it anymore, but in that time humans and Lugia's lived together in harmony.''

''Really? I would never have guessed that.'' Dawson answered surprised.

''Yes, but that all changed… One moment ruined everything. A Lugia accidentally killed a human with it's powers. They began to see the monsters inside us. They…they didn't trust us anymore. Drove us away with sticks and captured us in cages. We were so used to not using our power to defend ourselves, that even when we were captured, we didn't want to fight back.

I've always had the same feeling that they had back then. Not wanted to hurt someone. Doing so had cost me much. I lost my tail fin, got my ear ripped open and all these scars hiding under my feathers, all of that, because I didn't want to fight back. But I also had another reason, humans only can see the monsters inside of us, we shouldn't have to act like that. They will someday see that they were wrong, but that will still take a long time. That is where the Lugia defenders come in to place. The legend said that 5 special living beings would be born. They appear all as just ordinary living beings, but they all have a special connection with one special Lugia, even before they meet him. We already found out that I was the one who they were talking about. I was quickly pointed out for this long quest. I need to find them all. Only then can we finally bring back peace between humans and Lugia's.

Dawson was a bit speechless after hearing this. ''You..you really have a big responsibility fellow.''

''I indeed have Dawson. And I take it all very serious because my actions will have impact on my whole species. I already found 3 of them and if I am right, then is Basil the 4th one. It may sound crazy because he is a mouse, but my observations were never wrong before.

That reminded me of a question for you. Did something happened to Basil about 3 years ago?''

''I don't know chap, I've only known him for a few days.''

''Hmm okay, how about 4 days ago? Did something happens to him then? Besides not getting much sleep of course.''

''Strange that you ask for exactly 4 days ago boy, because he really got beat up by his foe, on the clock arm of the Big Ben.''

''Big Ben!? That is were I got the signals from!''

''Signals?'' Dawson asked confused.

''Yes, I always get signals when one of the Lugia defenders gets hurt, that is part of that special connection I was talking about. I feel the same pain as they, with the help of that, I can find them.''

''That is really clever.''

''It is. I got them 3 years ago too, that is what lead me to London.''

''And you were staying here for those 3 years? All on your own?''

''Yes I did, but I am not really alone. I got my good friend Shade by my side most of the times. He is a Lugia too.''

''Oh, You chaps are good at hiding then. Since no one has captured you yet.''

''Yes, but we surely are not invisible. Of course people have seen us a few times. They even set traps for us down in the sewers, because for some reason they think that we are hiding down there, haha. But we still need to be on our guards for their guns. When those things were invented our species had even more trouble to survive outside our hiding places.''

''Don't be concerned, but Basil has one of his own.''

''What!?'' Lugia said worried.

''No need to worry about that little chap, he only uses it for his experiments as far as I know.''

''Oof, what a relief. But if Basil really got beat up 4 days ago, then I might not even need to know what happened 3 years ago. By the way, do you perhaps have a hair from Basil that I can borrow?''

''I don't think so. Why would you need that?''

''I have to do a DNA test to be completely sure that he really is the next Lugia defender.''

''DNA, I heard about that before, but we are not so far yet that we can work with it.''

''We already can. With it you can see if you are related to someone, if that is the case then is the DNA from both of us is almost the same. It is in everything: blood, feathers, spit and even in hairs, but I have to wait until Basil wakes up then.''

''Dawson yawns. Talking about sleep, it might be a good idea for you to get some rest as well, that wing won't heals if you don't give it some rest.''

''Lugia sighs and yawns as well. You are right Dawson, I talk too much.''

Lugia walked in circles on the carpet and lied down next to the fire.

''Good night Dawson.'' Said a smiling Lugia.

''Hehe, good night Lugia.''

The next morning Lugia got up early. He wanted to start working on his research as fast as possible.

Dawson was roughly awakened thanks to the sound of some glass bottles, who Lugia accidentally knocked over.

''Wha…what?...Lugia? What are you doing!''

''Oh, good morning Dawson.

''Ohh, Lugia I was supposed to keep an eye on you and I just fell asleep. Basil will not be happy that you are moving things around on his alchemy table.

''Yes I know, I just don't want to confuse his stuff with mine.''

''And little fellow is it just me, or are your blue fins much lighter than before.''

''Hm? Oh stupid, stupid, stupid, how could I forget that I was so hungry.''

Lugia walked to the corner of the room and picked his bag from under a few loose planks. He grabbed a few berries out of it.

''I don't think that those berries alone are going to stop your hunger. I can get something for you to eat.''

As Lugia ate a few of them his fins turned back to the dark blue color it originally was. Dawson got a bit surprised.

''These are not for taking care of my hunger Dawson. If I use too much of my energy I need these Oran berries to recover it.''

Lugia shows one of the berries to Dawson.

''I have never seen those berries before.''

''That's because they only grow in places where my species live, but anyways I do love to get something to eat. If it's not too much to ask.''

''Only if it's anything but mice!''

''What! No, no Dawson I already told you that I don't eat mice.''

All of a sudden Mrs. Judson came walking from the kitchen, bringing the morning tea.

She almost got a heart attack when she saw Lugia. The plate with tea fell out of her hands.

Lugia saw her just in time, with a quick reaction he held the plate and the teacups in the air with Psychic.

''Mrs. Judson! No need to panic. Lugia is not dangerous.'' Dawson said while trying to calm her down.

Lugia slowly placed the plate with teacups back in her hands, looking at her with a sweet smile.

''Dawson, I know I told you that you can stay here, but will you please tell me next time you are bringing creatures inside my home?''

''Yes I will, but this was not my fault! Basil brought him here. Lugia's wing has to heal, that's all.''

''That is fine by me, if he is no trouble maker at least, I already got my hands full with Basil.''

''No he is not, but Mrs. Judson? Do you have something to eat for Lugia? The poor thing has nothing eaten in days.''

''Oh my, I will see if I have something for him Dawson.''

She walked to the kitchen and came back with a plate full cheese crumpets.

''I hope that you like cheese little one.''

''I've never actually tasted cheese before but it smells good.''

Lugia picked one from the plate. Even Dawson couldn't help himself to take one to.

''Hmm they are very tasty Mrs. Judson.''

''Thank you Lugia.'' she said giving Lugia a little pat on his head.

After eating enough Lugia headed back to his research.

''Were is Basil actually?'' Mrs. Judson suddenly asked.

''Probably still sleeping.'' Dawson answered.

''That is strange, it is noting for him to sleep late like that. I usually have more headed trouble getting him into bed than getting him out of bed.''

I should have known I couldn't trust this. Dawson said when he glared to Lugia.

He walked towards the kitchen door.

''Dawson! Wait!'' Lugia shouted behind him.

When Dawson opened the kitchen door, he bumped into Basil.

''Oof! Dawson!? What was that for old chap?''

''Basil! I am so glad you are alright.''

''Yes. Why wouldn't I be?''

''Well ehm...you see…Lugia…''

''Good morning Basil. Did you sleep well?'' Lugia said all of a sudden without looking away from his work.

''Lugia! Did you do something to me?!''

''The only thing I did was freeing you from your nightmares, that's all.'' Lugia said while looking at Basil with a smile.

''Mr. Basil! Nightmares! So that is why you are not sleeping well lately. If you have them then you need to talk about it.'' Said Mrs. Judson worried.

''Yes, yes it is quite alright. I will make sure Lugia won't eat everything from your kitchen, alright? Basil said to Mrs. Judson when he lead her back to the kitchen.

''He is just staying here for a few days.'' He said with a smile, pushing her back the kitchen in.

''Yes, but, but Bas..'' Mrs. Judson could not even finish her sentence before Basil closed the door behind her.

''Well! Time to get some answers out of you chap.'' Basil said looking serious at Lugia. When he was looking towards Lugia's direction he realized that all his experiments from the table were gone.

''Lugia! What have you done with my experiments!?''

''Calm down Basil! They are over there. I even labeled them for you." Lugia said pointing with his wing and smiling proudly.

''And I must say, making a reaction to find salt in paper is very impressive.''

''Oh Lugia! Did I ever give you permission to reorganize my whole lab?'' Basil said when he placed the experiments back on the table.

''What? No I'm not reorganizing Basil, I had to experiment some things for myself. There is just one more thing I have to find out.''

Lugia quickly jumped on Basil's shoulder and pulled one of Basil's hairs out his head. Then he walked back to the table.

It happened too quickly for Basil to even get the chance to get Lugia off of him.

''Ouch! Lugia! What was that for!?''

''Oh Basil, no need to be upset. I feel the same pain as you. And you weren't going to give it to me anyways.''

''Same pain? What do you mean by that?" Basil asked, walking towards Lugia while rubbing his head.

Basil, on his turn, tried to pull one of Lugia's feathers out. But Lugia quickly blocked Basil's hand without looking up. ''I am sorry Basil, but these silver wings do more for me other than just keeping me warm.''

''Lugia! I need answers! Don't try to talk your way out of it!'' Basil said slamming his fist on the table.

Lugia squeaked a little and looked up for a moment, but then got back to his work.

Lugia sighed ''I can't give you any answers if I don't know it myself boy. That is what I have to find out first.'' Lugia grabbed a silver wing out of his bag.

''But what do you need to find out then?!''

''Sshhtt! I need to concentrate.'' Lugia hissed.

''You see, now you doing it again.''

''Basil! Please.'' Lugia growled.

Basil rolled his eyes and observes Lugia, who just placed both the hair and the silver wing under the microscope. When Lugia looked through it he realized something.

''Oh of course, your microscope can't zoom in that far.''

Lugia picked a tube and some glass lenses out of his bag. With those he easily upgraded Basil's microscope temporarily and he looked through it again.

Basil was not really happy that Lugia was experimenting with his microscope, but he just let him work.

''Ah! Now we are getting somewhere.'' Lugia said happily.

He looked through the microscope for a while. Suddenly Lugia's eyes grow wide and he almost fell backwards.

''It's true… I can't believe it.'' Lugia whispered.

''What?!'' Basil asked impatiently.

''Basil…ehm I don't know how to say this to you, but you really are the next Lugia defender.''

It stays quiet for a moment. Until Basil began to laugh.

''Haha! Lugia that's a good one boy, you really set all this up, to tell me that?''

But Basil's smile disappeared slowly when he saw Lugia looking so serious while tilling his head.

Ha, you are joking, are you fellow?

''No…I am not.'' Lugia said, dropping his ears.

Basil dropped his ears as well. In shock he slowly walked backwards until he got stopped by the wall. He put a hand on his head and breathed heavily. ''No, no, this can't be true, this must surely be a mistake.''

''Basil you have to take it easy boy.''

''No Lugia you... you have made a mistake, there is no way this is right.''

''But Basil everything I tested is right, the interest, the signal location, same pain, same nightmare even your DNA is similar to mine.''

With hands on his back Basil walked through the living room.

''Listen, I don't want to be any part of this Lugia, you'd better search for someone else to help you. Besides I am way too busy with my own job here in Mousedom and what can a little mouse as me actually do against people who kill Lugia?

''Basil it doesn't matter if you are small, that has nothing to do with it all.

''How can it be then that all Lugia defenders so far where humans?! Can you explain that?!''

''I…I still don't know, but all what really matters is that you just have to be yourself.

I didn't not even know that mice were so intelligent. Now I know! After 3 years of searching I finally realized that were I was looking for, was right beneath my feet. I...I can never forgive myself for not seeing it sooner.'' Said Lugia, feeling sad from his own words.

After walking around for a little while, Basil collapsed in his chair. He wanted to pick up his violin, but he realized that his violin was still broken. Instead he just lied on his back looking at the ceiling.

Suddenly Lugia felt a hand on his shoulder. He looks behind him. It is Dawson.

''Lugia, I think that it is just a lot to take in.'' He said with a calm voice.

Lugia dropped his ears and looks back at Basil. Who let his hand drop onto the ground. Lugia walked to him and put his hand against Basil's hand.

''It is going to be alright.'' Lugia said calm and quietly. Basil looked to him with a sad look and moved his hand back. Looking back at the ceiling again. Lugia just left him alone and walked back to Dawson.

''Lugia I saw that you are walking on all fours again, I said clearly that you can't do that for a few days.''

What? Oh ehm yes, Dawson I think that I forgot to tell you, that I actually heal very quickly, if it is under good circumstances.'' Lugia said with still a bit of sadness in his voice.

''Can I get another look at that wing then?''

''Sure you can.'' Lugia said.

As Dawson removed the bandages he was really surprised, the only thing he could find from the wounds were a few clean healed scars.

''This is so strange.'' Dawson said "This looks so much better than yesterday.''

Basil peeked over his shoulder. When he got a view of the scars his eye's grew widely.

I still can't fly, but I...

Basil suddenly grabbed his wing and looked at it with his magnifying-glass.

''Why didn't I see this sooner!?'' Basil asked himself.

''Ehm what's wrong Basil?'' Lugia asked confused.

''No! This can't be!

Lugia! How exactly did you get these claw marks?''


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 We meet again**

"Lugia! I asked you something chap! Where did you get these claw marks from?!"

Lugia flinched from Basil's angry look and made it hard for him to say anything.

"I...I am not really sure… the only thing I know is that something fell on my wing."

"Did that something have sharp claws, fur, yellow red eyes and a long tail?"

Lugia swallowed and nodded with fear.

"I…lost control of my flying and I fell down near the street.

Before I lost consciousness I heard a laugh, racing through my mind."

When Lugia was done with his explanation Basil looked away.

"I thought that you were attacked by a cat or something, but I now know that that definitely wasn't the case.

In fact it's far worse than that.

"You saved my arch nemesis!" Basil snapped.

Basil got a shiver through his spine when he replayed the event with him and Ratigan on Big Ben mixed with parts of his nightmares in his mind.

"Ratigan? But we saw him fall to his death." Dawson said confused.

"We were not sure of that Dawson, we never found his body!"

Suddenly Basil looked furiously towards Lugia.

"Basil, I…I am sorry…I…I…It was an accident, I promise!"

Basil didn't know what to do, he was so overwhelmed by his anger and fear that he wasn't able to think straight anymore.

In a blind rage he grabbed his gun from the table and pointed it at Lugia.

Lugia looked terrified at the gun, lowered his ears and took a step backwards.

"You stupid little fool, being tiny and not being on your guard. I could have prevented an accident like this. Alright, let's see if my old tricks are still working" Lugia thought to himself when he made himself ready for action.

As Basil was about to pull the trigger, Dawson tackled him all of a sudden and held him down on the ground.

Lugia was startled from Dawson's action.

"Basil! Are you crazy?! Lugia did not do it on purpose!"

Basil struggled to get Dawson off of him, but Dawson didn't let him go so easy.

"Dawson! Let me go!" He snapped.

Then Basil looked at Lugia. He realized what he just did and began to panic. He tried to calm himself down. Lugia looked startled and began to panic as well.

Dawson was still holding Basil down on the ground. Once he noticed that his friend got his self-control back, he let him go.

"Lugia… I am sorry." Basil said quietly.

"I…It's alright, you have your reasons to be angry." Lugia replied.

"The reason why I am so angry at you is because of what that rat has done to me."

Basil reveals the claw marks on his right upper arm and on his back.

Lugia gasped. Now he knows were all that frustration came from. Those scars are looking really painful.

"If Ratigan is indeed still alive then all of Mousedom is in great danger!" Basil exclaimed.

Dawson suddenly said: "Basil! What about Hiram and Olivia? If Ratigan is about to take revenge, then those two might be in danger."

"You're right Dawson! We have to check on them immediately!"

Lugia could not believe that thanks to that little accident, he brought all of the mice in London in danger.

The two mice quickly grabbed their coat and cap.

Dawson looked over at Lugia and asked Basil "What are we going to do with Lugia? We can't just leave him here. He might escape."

Basil had a plan for that. He attached a handcuff on Lugia's ankle and attached the other side on one of the bars of the fire place.

Lugia didn't even try to resist it.

Basil gently patted Lugia on his head.

"I hope you understand, but you are an accessary. We can't just let you leave. If something happens to Hiram and Olivia you will take the blame! You understand that chap?!"

Lugia nodded understandably.

"I understand." Lugia said with a sad tone.

"No time to lose! Dawson, go outside already! I'll get Toby!"

Basil ran to the secret passageway but he got stopped by Lugia's wing.

Lugia had escaped his captivity and has grown himself a bit bigger than he was before. He was big enough that his head could hit the ceiling.

"Hold on a moment Basil!"

Basil was confused. "Lugia? How did you escape?"

"Did you forget about my size ability?"

"I did not, I just thought that you were not quite that smart."

Lugia lets out a laugh "I am smarter then you think. Anyway my point is that I'll will bring you two there."

Basil shakes his head "No, absolutely not chap! Get out of the way! Don't you think that you have already done enough?"

"Come on Bas! I can run really fast and you said that there is no time to lose. And what better way to keep an eye on me then to let me go with you?"

Dawson peeked around the corner "Lugia got a point there chap."

Basil rolled with his eyes. "Alright fine! Hurry up then!"

Once they got outside, Lugia ran as fast as he could to Flaversham's toy shop. Basil sat on his head to point directions and Dawson sat on his back holding on to one of Lugia's back fins.

"Are you doing okay there Dawson?!" Lugia asked.

"Y…yes I am old chap." Dawson worriedly answered.

"Lugia! You were right, you are indeed very fast chap!" Basil said excited.

"Yeah I know Bas! And I have not even fully recovered yet."

Lugia does still feel some pain whenever his right wing touches the ground, but he didn't mind it at the moment.

Basil pointed down the street "Lugia, go left and then take the second right! And can you please stop calling me Bas?!"

Lugia grinned "Alright Bas. Oh and by the way how did you actually know so much about The Lugia Time?"

Basil scratched his head "What do you mean by The Lugia Time?"

"It is a collective name that we use for every single thing that has to do with my species."

"Ah, well do you think that I can't read a book?"

"Of course not Basil, but I have searched through your whole house and I couldn't find any sort of book about my species."

"Well, that is because I don't actually have a copy of my own, but I have read one of the books in Sherlock Holmes's flat. He lives above me."

"Sherlock Holmes huh? Now I understand your detective skills. You have learned from the best detective there is."

"I sure did." Basil said proudly.

They arrived at the toy shop and everything looked peaceful.

Basil quickly jumped off of Lugia's head and knocked on the door.

Dawson was too scared from the ride that he couldn't climb down himself. So Lugia picked him up with his mouth and placed him gently on the ground.

It took a moment until Mr. Flaversham opened the door. He peeked around the corner, but quickly closed the door when he saw the white beast looking at him.

Basil crossed his arms and looked at Lugia. Who quickly noticed what the problem was. He changed himself to a much smaller size and Basil knocked on the door again.

"Mr. Flamhammer?!"

A sweet little voice was heard from behind the door. "Basil?"

Olivia carefully opened the door and peeked outside.

Hiram did not even have the change to stop her Olivia ran outside to give Basil a hug.

"I knew it was you. You still can't get my surname right."

Basil looked down at the girl and gave her a sweet smile and placed his paw on her head.

"Ah, no matter. I am quite happy to see you two are alright."

Olivia noticed Lugia hiding behind Basil.

"Hello there." Said the friendly Olivia.

Hiram looked worried at Olivia who was petting Lugia over his head.

Dawson decided to calm Mr. Flaversham down. "It is quite alright Hiram, Lugia is not dangerous."

"That is a relief. What a surprise that you two take us a visit, but what's going on? Why wouldn't we be alright?" Asked Hiram.

"It is a long story. We'd better explain it inside." Basil answered.

After they went inside Basil told them everything about what happened.

"Ratigan! Alive? And this creature caused it?!" Hiram pointed at Lugia.

Dawson got between Hiram and Lugia "Now now Mr. Flaversham, Basil forgot to say that Lugia didn't do it on purpose and I am sure that he want to set things right. Right Lug?"

Lugia nodded quietly with dropped ears. "I cannot even begin to say how sorry I am… and all of that because I actually wanted to save Basil."

Basil's ear's perked up. He didn't even realize that Lugia was there to save him in the first place.

"Sadly it didn't turn out that way, but I will set things right… I promise." Lugia said.

"That is good to hear little one." Hiram said relieved.

As Lugia looked around he realized something.

"Mr. Flaversham are you a toy maker?" He asked.

"Yes I am Lugia." Hiram proudly said.

"That is amazing! Where I used to spend my time I was overloaded with toys. That was years ago, I kind of miss it."

"Where is that place?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Oh I am sorry Olivia, but I promised myself to keep that a secret. If someone finds out about it then is there no place for me to hide anymore."

"I understand." She nodded understandingly.

Lugia's eyes fell on a basket with a broken toy inside.

"What happened to this one?" Lugia asked.

Hiram answered with a sad tone "It was Olivia's birthday present. I didn't get the time to repair it just yet. When I was kidnapped Ratigan just squashed it with his claw."

"What kind of monster destroys a child's birthday present?" Lugia asked.

"Basil didn't call him the Napoleon of crime for nothing." Dawson said.

Lugia feels even more guilty than before now that he is starting to learn more about Ratigan.

"We have something for you Basil, for all that you did for us."

"Oh that's not necessary I just did my work." Basil said surprised.

With everyone's focus on Basil, Lugia grabbed the pink toy from the basket and grabbed some tools from the table.

"Nonsense Basil you saved my daughter's life, this is the least we could do."

Basil became speechless when Hiram handed over a brand new violin.

Olivia even carved something on the side. Thank you for everything 3 Olivia.

Basil gives a sweet smile and tried to fight back joyful tears.

"Thank you." He said.

Olivia smiled as well "I heard that you broke your old one."

"Yes…yes I did." Basil said rolling with his eye's.

Olivia giggled from Basil's reaction. She knows exactly what happened.

Basil could not help himself from playing a little bit on his new violin.

Lugia looked up to Basil as he heard him playing.

Music has always made Lugia calm and happy so he enjoyed it very much.

"It plays wonderfully." Basil said happily.

Hiram replied "I am glad to hear that Basil."

Suddenly Olivia's ears peaked up when she heard a familiar melody.

She looks behind her and saw her birthday toy dancing on the table.

"Lugia, you repaired my toy!" She exclaimed. She ran towards Lugia and gave him a hug.

"Oh its was nothing." Lugia said full of surprise.

"I didn't know that you were capable of that Lugia" Hiram said surprised.

"I have repaired many of toys in my life." Lugia proudly said.

Basil finally saw that Lugia really wanted to set things right. He wouldn't have done something nice like this otherwise.

And the whole thing about the Lugia defenders or whatever, he doesn't even care if it is true or not, but if Lugia wants to work together with them, they will have quite the advantage to put Ratigan behind bars for good.

It wouldn't hurt to give the little chap a chance.

"Lugia, why don't you go ahead and search through some streets for Ratigan?" Basil said all of a sudden.

Lugia looked up in surprise.

"But… what about keeping an eye on me?"

"If you really wanted to escape, I think that you would have already done that by now."

Earning some trust from Basil made Lugia very happy.

"Just look out that no human sees you alright fellow! We don't want any more problems!"

"I will." Lugia ran to the door.

"I'll be back soon!"

As Lugia went outside he changed himself back to his bigger size and let out a relieved sigh.

Finally things were starting to look brighter.

It didn't take long until his little peaceful moment got interrupted by a sound right beside him.

"Who is there?"

Lugia twitched with his ears to hear where the sound came from.

He saw something moving inside the rain pipe beside the toy shop and was shocked by the yellow eyes who were looking at him.

"You're not afraid of a mouse now are you?" The creature asked as he got out the rain pipe and stood in the light.

"Are you a mouse? You look more like a rat to me." Lugia said confused.

"Let me tell you a little secret about that." The rat said with a grin on his face, suggesting with his finger that Lugia has to come closer.

Lugia didn't trust it all that much and just frowned at him.

"Come on, are you sure you're not afraid of me?"

He hated to give in, so Lugia just moved his head a little closer to the rat.

"Come big guy just a little closer."

When Lugia came in the rat's reach his grin disappeared and he slashed right across Lugia's nose with his claw.

"I AM NOT A RAT!" He shouted.

Lugia was startled and let out a painful growl.

He tried to keep himself quiet, but it was still loud enough for the mice inside to hear.

"Lugia?!" Basil called out.

Basil ran outside. When he saw his old foe standing besides Lugia, he froze.

"Basil! What a pleasant surprise! Good to see you again my old friend." Ratigan said with his familiar nasty yet excited voice.

Basil looked in shock at the rat, but it quickly changed into an angry look and Basil growled.

Ratigan had not changed one bit from the last time he saw him. Even his clothes were still ripped apart from the night on Big Ben.

"Ratigan!" Basil snapped.

Hiram and Dawson are standing in the door post waiting on what will happen.

Olivia wanted to watch as well, but her father didn't let here through.

"Olivia stay inside!" Her father said.

"But daddy!"

"No I don't want to lose you again!"

Lugia suddenly asked "Wait! Is he the rat you were talking about?"

Basil looked up from Lugia's question.

Ratigan began to growl at Lugia and he lifted his arm to strike Lugia again.

"No you don't!" Basil got between the two, but doing so made him take the hit instead.

Basil fell on the ground, groaning in pain, feeling blood running down his face.

Lugia did not even get the chance to prevent him from hurting his friend.

"Basil! Why did you do that?!" Lugia asked with a worried face.

Basil had no strength to answer and laid on the ground.

Lugia glared at Ratigan with anger in his eyes. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Don't blame me, it was not meant for him!" Ratigan knelt down besides Basil and amused himself with the sight of him.

Lugia growled and got ready to protect Basil if Ratigan wants to hurt him again.

"How sweet of you Basil. Defending the one who saved me."

Basil weakly pulled himself up and gazed at his foe.

Ratigan looked Basil dead in the eyes and said "Ah, yes of course, It would surprise me if you didn't know already, but thanks to him I am still alive." Ratigan said pointing at Lugia.

"That's not gonna work Ratigan!… He already knows."

"Why have you put your trust in that thing anyways? Has he already told his little secret to you?"

"Lugia what is he talking about?" Basil weakly asked.

Ratigan grinned "Oh… so you haven't told him yet? Well Lugia, here is your chance.

Would you be so kind to tell us what kind of a beast you truly are?"

Lugia growled at Ratigan. Thinking to himself, how? How does he know? He has to be bluffing. He has to be!


	8. Chapter 7

"Did you say beast? You mean how we are described in books right? Well to be clear, we are not monsters nor beasts." Lugia exclaimed.

"Oh, but I didn't mean it like that." Ratigan said while trying to grab something from his pocket.

Lugia twitched his ear when he heard a clicking sound behind him.

He got so caught up in the moment that he didn't keep track of his surroundings, they were surrounded by a small group of humans.

Ratigan had already noticed and ran to a nearby sewer drain. "I'll get back to this another time Lugia! Good luck with getting out of this mess." Ratigan said when he disappeared into the sewers.

Lugia looked around him, dropped his ears and bit on his teeth.

"We finally got it surrounded, It is quite a beautiful beast. "One of the men said. "Such a shame that it is too dangerous to keep it in a cage to show it off to the public.

Oh well, we can still show it off when it's stuffed." Said a man that looked like the leader while pointing his gun towards Lugia.

"Shoot him guys!"

Lugia had no other choice but to run.

Without thinking any further Lugia turned around and ran as fast as he could through the people blocking him, knocking some of them down.

Don't let him escape!" One of the men shouted.

"Lugia get back here!" Basil shouted behind him.

One of the guys noticed Basil squeaking as he tried to get up.

"EEK! A mouse!" He screamed with a high pitched voice.

"Come on man! Don't act like such a little girl and just shoot it!"

Lugia looked behind hearing the scream, his eyes grew wide when he saw that the man who stayed behind was now trying to shoot Basil.

Lugia glared and growled, took a sharp turn and ran back.

He avoided the men who were running after him, and came closer to Basil and the man.

Lugia stored his energy inside him and with a little Psycho Beam he shot the gun out of the man's hand.

Lugia jumped over Basil and turned around again, as he ran back he picked he Basil up with his head, Basil held on to the feathers on Lugia's head as best as he could.

Lugia looked behind him one more time and saw the man looking in the direction of Flaversham's little toy shop, Lugia stopped running and quickly shot another Psycho Beam to get the man's attention, luckily it worked, the mice inside were safe for now! And Lugia started his sprint once again.

Dawson looked out of the window and waited until the men were out of sight.

"Come on! We have to get to Baker Street, it is not safe here!"

After a little while of running Lugia felt his injured wing and had to slow down.

He stopped himself and faced the humans who came closer and closer.

Basil was terrified, Lugia isn't just going to give up is he?

He tried to change Lugia's mind by pulling on Lugia's ripped ear.

Even though he has that rip in his ear many years now, it still hurts a lot if someone pulls it.

But because of that adrenaline kick Lugia's energy raised through the pain and his fins began to glow again. Basil stopped pulling and had to close his eyes to not get blinded by the bright light.

Lugia released his energy with a growl and a bright light shot out of him.

When Basil opened his eyes again he could not believe what he saw. It looks like as if time had stopped. Lugia froze everything around him with his Psychic.

Lugia looked angry and growled at the humans who were frozen in time.

Lugia took a breather and calmed down, his angry look disappears and he blinked with his eyes.

At that moment Lugia's Psychic wore off. He turned around and began to run again with the men still following him.

He ran through a few more streets and hid himself in an alley.

Lugia sighed in relief when the men all ran past.

"Phew… good thing humans are so easy to fool." Lugia said with a small smile.

Basil climbed down from Lugia's head and walked to a loose stone brick to sit on.

The many emotions going through Basil became too much for him to handle and he teared up a little.

Basil... is everything alright? Lugia asked.

It stays quiet for a while until Basil quietly said. "I wish I had never found you in that alley."

Lugia was shocked to hear that. "But Basil if you didn't, Hiram and Olivia might have…" He stopped himself as he thought of such a horrible thing.

"Why didn't you just shoot Ratigan or something? You had the chance!" Basil shouted at Lugia.

Lugia looked up in shock. "I am not a murderer Basil! I don't want to hurt someone with my powers!"

Basil snarled back "And how about that moment that you almost shot me? Where did all of that behaviour go all the sudden then?"

"Basil… I was hurt, weak, hungry and full of fear at that moment."

"Scared? Of a little mouse like me?" Basil asked doubtingly.

Lugia sighed "After all I have been through in my life is it a miracle that I still can trust someone outside my own species… Even the ones who raised me deceived me in the end!"

Basil looked up to Lugia with a frown. "I want you to leave."

Desperate, Lugia tried to ask "But what about…"

Basil cut him off "Lugia no! I already told you that I don't intend to help you!"

"…I meant about setting things right." Lugia said with a sad tone.

"You only made things worse chap." Basil sighed. "You even made Ratigan mad again by calling him a rat."

"But Basil how was I supposed to know that Ratigan gets mad if you call him a rat."

"You should have known that after the first time he struck you Lugia. It is because he was bullied during elementary school for being the only rat.

It still makes him mad to this day so better not bring it up, especially now!"

Suddenly Lugia realized that Ratigan indeed had warned him about it.

"Basil I…"

"I don't need any more of your apologies Lugia, just go!"

Lugia sighed. "Please just listen to me. I only want to know why you stepped in front of me when Ratigan wanted to hit me again.

Basil sighed as well. "Is that not what Lugia defenders are supposed to do? Defending you?"

Lugia's ears perked up and shakes his head. "No Basil you got it all wrong! You don't just have to protect me. No, what really matters is the bond between you and me."

"Bond?" Basil asked confused.

While they were talking they didn't notice that somewhere from a sewer drain nearby someone began to eavesdrop on them.

"Yes… it's actually my job is to defend you from any harm.

I already told you that you don't have to be big or strong to be able help me."

Basil thought about it for a moment, but then shook his head and said "Lugia, can you promise me one thing?"

"I guess so."

"Promise me that you leave us after we put Ratigan behind bars."

Lugia looked at Basil for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"I...I promise." He said with a sad tone.

Lugia could only hope that Basil would change his mind in time.

"Good, now let's go home shall we?" Basil asked.

Lugia nodded. "But before we go let me first take care of this."

He placed one of his fingers on Basil's nose.

Basil tried to turn his head away.

"Hush, it's fine…just…don't move." Lugia said with a sweet smile as his fins began to glow.

Basil's eyes grow wide as green light came out the top of Lugia's finger.

He had trouble to stay still as the light began to shine over his whole body and the wounds on his face began to itch.

Moments later Lugia stopped glowing and removed his finger from Basil's nose.

Basil rubbed over the itchy parts on his face and realized then that the scratches were completely gone.

"Feels better right?" Lugia said.

"I guess it is." Basil said keeping his happiness inside. "You still keep on surprising me chap.

Do you think you…could heal these ones as well?" Basil asked pointing to his back.

"Oh I am really sorry, but I am afraid that those ones have already become scars and I can't heal scars." Lugia said.

Basil dropped his ears realizing that he has to live with those scares for the rest of his life.

"Basil you have to remember one thing. You are not alone. You have a good friend and a good colleague by your side. Dawson.

And by the way, I also don't want to leave you alone before I set this all right."

That cheered Basil up a little bit. Lugia was right, thanks to Dawson he finally found his nemesis a few days earlier.

"We'd better head back to Baker Street before those men find us again."

Lugia nodded "I can't really outmanoeuvre them with an injured wing anyway."

When Lugia took a step he put way too much pressure on the injured wing and limped in pain.

"Are you alright chap?" Basil asked.

"I'm fine Basil, You don't have to worry. It was way worse when we first met."

Lugia limped behind Basil who led him back to Baker Street.

Luckily it was still deep in the night so they didn't have to worry about any humans walking outside.

When they arrived home Basil was happy to see that Dawson brought the Flaversham family over.

Dawson was surprised about Basil's missing scratches.

"Lugia healed them." Basil explained.

"That is good to know my friend." Dawson said happily. "But sadly I can't say the same to you Lug, come here, let me fix you up."

Dawson sighed when he got his paws on Lugia's wing again. "I know you just for one day and I've got my hands already full on you chap.

I thought I told you that you have to be careful with that wing for a while."

Lugia sighed. "I'm sorry Dawson, but I had no other choice."

Dawson cleaned the wounds on Lugia's face. "You're right about that fellow. Without you we wouldn't have known that the Flaversham family was in danger."

"But it was my fault they got in danger in the first place." Lugia said.

"Oh don't say that Lugia. We are glad you want to help us."

Once Dawson was done cleaning the wounds he wrapped new bandages around Lugia's wing, who then dragged himself to the alchemy table and laid down underneath it.

Thinking about today and thinking about the fact that Basil probably was not going to change his mind about him leaving didn't really make Lugia feel any better.

Olivia came sitting beside him and petted Lugia gently over his head.

"You are our hero." She quietly said.

Lugia purred quietly. Part of him wants to believe she was right, but on the other hand, he was the one who brought them all in danger. So he couldn't simply accept her kindly words.

Olivia winded her pink toy up and placed it in front of Lugia's nose. When the music began to play and the toy began to dance Lugia felt a little more at ease. Music did always help him whenever he felt a little down.

Meanwhile Dawson was reading the newspaper and Basil sat on his red armchair resting his head on his paw thinking about what to do next.

Basil heard the music of Olivia's toy and looked over at Lugia.

Olivia's toy gave Basil an idea, he picked up his violin and played a little to cheer Lugia up. "Come on Lug, you can't help us if you are so sad all the time."

That made Lugia feel a lot better, he gave Basil a smile and wagged his tail.

Dawson looked up in surprise. Normally he is the one to try and cheer Basil up, but this time Basil is doing it for Lugia.

"We have to find that sewer rat before something bad happens." Basil said when he stopped playing.

"Basil! Watch your words! You just told me not to call him a you know what and now look what you just said." Lugia warned. "But you may be right, being sad is no solution, but I just wish I could help you. I don't know Ratigan as well as you do." He said walking towards Basil.

"I was just hoping you had some more tricks hiding under your feathers fellow."

Lugia sighed "I'm afraid not."

"Then we should find another way to find him again." Basil said walking to his coat to grab his pipe.

"And then what? Waiting for Ratigan to tear you apart again?" Dawson suddenly said. "I don't want to burst your bubble, but this time, finding him will not be enough."

"Dawson, Dawson, Dawson. Have you already forgotten about our new little friend here?"

Lugia tilted his head. "Me? But Basil I already told you that I am not going to hurt someone!"

"Oh but you don't have to my dear fellow. If you grew to a bigger size you could easily hold Ratigan down under your wing."

"Hmm, I guess that works, but what could we do to find him?" Lugia asked. "The sewers in London are huge!"

"That will indeed not be easy, it took me years to find his secret lair last time." Basil said when he began to smoke his pipe.

Lugia blew out some smoke from his nose it got into his nose. Even though he doesn't like smoking that much Lugia realized that Basil needed it to think clearly. Basil walked around the living room for a little while until Ratigan's golden bell caught his eye.

"Hmm, perhaps..." Basil walked to the fire place and grabbed the bell from the shelf. "Ratigan has always kept it close to him and perhaps his scent is still on it."

Dawson nodded "It is worth a try."

Lugia tilted his head again and looked confused. "But you guys can't trace down a trail right? Me neither if that's what you were thinking about. So where would you find someone who can trace down a trail like that?"

Basil gave Lugia a grin. "I think it's time you met a special friend of mine."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 ˜ Something familiar**

"A special friend?" Lugia asked. "Do you mean that there are mice who can trace rats? I am still processing the fact that there are mice living like humans. This is something unexpected."

Basil laughed "You will see fellow."

"Alright, but I really don't understand. I have seen so many mice, but never have I seen them wearing clothes and living in houses like this."

Basil looked at Lugia with a confused look on his face. "You really have to get out more often chap, we have always lived like this as far as we can remember."

Lugia thought for a little bit and said "I guess you're right."

"Well, we are just wasting time! Wait here and I'll be right back."

Before Lugia could ask why. Basil was already gone.

"What is he up to Dawson?" Asked Lugia confused.

"I don't know chap, but we will know soon enough."

It didn't take long for Basil to get back. "Everything is safe, come along you two." Basil said to Dawson and Lugia.

"Can we come along too?" Olivia asked Basil.

"That is out of the question my dear!" Answered Basil "You have to stay here with your father."

Olivia looked disappointed, but she realized that she can't risk her life. She had to stay in Baker Street with her father.

"I promise we will be back soon." Dawson said to Olivia.

Dawson and Lugia followed Basil to the secret passageway.

"I do hope that it is not too much walking Basil." Lugia said worried for his wound.

"It isn't fellow don't worry, my friend will give us a lift."

"Strong too? What kind of friend do you actually ha…"

Basil cut Lugia off all of a sudden by hushing him. He then opened a little door in the plinth.

He carefully looked in the room from behind the hidden little door. Luckily no one was there so Basil went on inside.

"Basil come back! This is a human house." Lugia warned.

Basil hushed him again "Be quiet chap, of course I know that, follow along."

Lugia walked after Basil and soon realized who's house they were in. "So this is where you've been learning your detective skills. From Mr. Holmes." He said quietly to Basil.

"Yes, yes I did." Basil said.

"And he has never noticed you in all the years you've been her?"

Basil sighed "He did once… 3 years ago to be exact."

Lugia looked up in surprise. "Did you just say 3 ye… "Lugia stopped himself when he heard something growling and it didn't sound very friendly.

He realized that it wasn't safe here and headbutted Basil's leg forcing him to turn around.

"Lugia calm down chap! What is wrong with you? I know that you are scared of humans, but they are not even here."

Lugia turned around when the growling got louder and he saw a dog running right at them.

His eyes grew big in fear and pushed even harder against Basil's leg.

He managed to get Basil back through the little door in the plinth, but before he could escape as well, it was already too late.

The dog had Lugia stuck under his paw and he growled at him.

Lugia struggled, trying to break free, but it was no use as the dog was way too strong for him.

He looked up with fear to the dog above him who looked at him with death in his eyes like Lugia was just a snack to eat.

Lugia had no idea how he could escape this, he didn't want to hurt the dog and screaming for help will not work either, the mice couldn't stand up against dogs.

Lugia closed his eyes and shivered, waiting hopelessly for his death.

All the sudden Lugia heard a familiar laugh, he opened his eyes slowly and saw Basil looking at him with a grin on his face.

"Basil?" Lugia looked confused at him and then up to the dog again who happily panted above him.

"Wait… was this all a trick?" Lugia asked.

"Yes indeed it was chap. I've been wanting to do that ever since you scared me half to death back in that alley." Basil grinned.

Lugia gave Basil a little smile. "Good one Basil, alright you deserved that one. Di… did you train this dog?" He asked while looking at the dog.

Basil nodded proudly. "Toby, let him go." Basil said to Toby and he lifted his paw form Lugia's back.

"So that is what you were doing when you walked away." Dawson said.

"Precisely Dawson!" Basil answered with a grin.

"But, but, but how?! How did you ever managed to train a dog?" Lugia asked full of disbelief.

"It is kind of a long story Lug and I really don't want to waste any more time."

Lugia dropped this ears, he really wanted to know, but Basil was right. They have bigger problems to worry about.

Basil walked in front of Toby. "Toby… I want you to find…" Basil grabbed Ratigan's bell from his pocket and let Toby sniff it. "...this fiend!"

Toby began to growl and to sniff on the little bell, but soon began to growl at Basil.

"No, no Toby not me! Try it one more time! You have to smell someone else."

Toby tried it one more time and after a little while they had luck! Toby panted happily and nodded his head.

"Good boy! good boy!" Basil happily said while running over to Toby's leash.

"Really?! He found the trail? "Lugia asked excited.

"But of course! I didn't expect any less from my loyal sleuth-hound."

Lugia realized that Toby was the one who should give them a ride, but he got nervous just thinking about it.

As Basil attached the leash to Toby's collar Lugia decided to jump in Basil's coat pocket all of a sudden.

Basil looked down at Lugia with a surprised look. "Lug! How small can you actually be chap? And get out of my pocket!"

"I think this is pretty much my limit." Lugia said when he poked his head out of it.

"I must say that that is impressive, but…" Basil grabbed Lugia by his nape and pulled him out of his pocket. "…Get out of there! We survived a ride on you, so you can do it on Toby too."

Lugia has to admit that that is true.

"Toby! Sic 'em!" Basil said and Toby began his run.

Lugia noticed that Toby was running right at Basil. He tackled Basil just in time before Toby's paw squashed him.

"Seriously Basil, you didn't see that coming?" Lugia said rolling with his eyes.

Basil grinned at Lugia and they climbed on Toby's back.

Once they were on their way Dawson held on tight on Toby's collar and Lugia held tight on Basil's leg, he really wasn't used to riding. He only gave rides for others.

"The trill of the hunt, right Lugia?!" Basil shouted full of adrenaline.

"HUNT?!" Lugia screamed in shock and jumped back in Basil's coat pocket.

Basil sighed. "Sometimes I am really wondering why you chaps are called the most dangerous creatures on earth."

Lugia grinned at Basil, but he was happy that Basil let him in his pocket this time. "You will see why Basil, you will see." Lugia whispered to himself.

When Toby got to the end of the trail Basil looked around. "Rat trap? Is Ratigan really that foolish to go back to his old hiding place?"

Lugia suddenly heard a scream for help. He quickly jumped out of Basil's pocket and ran over to the water.

"Lugia?! What is wrong chap?!" Basil and Dawson jumped off of Toby "Toby you stay here!" Basil ordered his dog. Toby listened and sat down. Basil and Dawson ran after Lugia who was twitching with his ears near the water.

Lugia found where the scream came from and touched the water slowly as if he was trying to walk on it. When he noticed that his wing sank into the water Lugia glared around and noticed some poles sticking out the water.

Before the two mice could get to him, Lugia jumped on one of the poles. He grew a little bigger so that he could make the next few jumps.

Lugia noticed a little bat holding on to one of the poles and it looked like that he couldn't hold on for much longer.

Lugia quickly jumped towards the bat and before the little creature could fall into the water he grabbed him with his mouth and jumped back over the poles.

As Lugia came back to drop off the bat, Basil immediately recognized the little bat. "Fidget?" He asked. "Lugia! You really have to stop saving my enemies chap!" Basil angrily said while crossing his arms.

"Enemy or not Basil! He was in trouble, I couldn't just ignore him!" Lugia awkwardly said, still holding the bat in his mouth.

"But he is one of Ratigan's henchman chap! There is no telling that he wouldn't go and continue committing crimes… Well, at least you didn't let him escape which is quite a good thing."

Fidget opened his eyes, but when he saw Basil and Dawson he began to panic.

Lugia had to strengthen his grip to hold him.

"What do you want detective?" Fidget asked when he calmed down.

"Have you seen Ratigan lately, Fidget?" Basil asked the bat with crossed arms.

"You mean that you still haven't captured him, you second rated detective?" Fidget said with a laugh.

Lugia dropped Fidget out of frustration and held him down with his wing. "You'd better speak the truth, bat!" Lugia demanded.

"And who are you supposed to be? One of Basil's new pets?" Fidget asked looking to Lugia.

"Don't answer a questions with questions Fidget! Where is Ratigan?!" Lugia growled to Fidget.

"How am I have supposed to know? I was trying to escape that stupid river ever since Ratigan threw me off the blimp. Why do you think I would want to help him again?"

Fidget did look like he was indeed trapped in the river for days and they had to agree that Fidget indeed spoke the truth.

"The Scotland Yard will decide what we should do with you." Basil said. "Toby! Watch over Fidget until we get back. Don't let him escape!" Toby nodded his head and held Fidget down with his paw.

Fidget was frustrated, but he was also just happy that he got on dry land alive.

I still want to take a look at Ratigan's lair, just in case." Basil said.

Dawson agreed. "Toby couldn't have tracked Fidget, Ratigan has to be around here somewhere."

As they walked towards the front door of Rat trap, Basil realized something. "Drat! I didn't bring any disguises with me this time.

There has to be another way to get inside without being seen.

We need some kind of distraction."

Lugia looked though the little window in the door. He saw many mice who looked like they were having a good time, but it was definitely no place where he would want to hang out, way too much smoke. Then he saw a gun laying on the table next to a group mice and Lugia got an idea.

"We could go back home and get some disguises if you want." Dawson offered.

"No, no That will take way too much time, let me think."

Dawson looked around and said "Ehm Basil?"

"Dawson please I am trying to concentrate!" Basil answered frustrated.

"But Basil, Where is Lugia?!"

Basil looked around him, but no clue of the white beast. Basil then noticed that the door of Rat trap was open. He quickly looked through the little window and saw that Lugia hid himself under a table.

"Oh no chap, what are you doing?!" Basil worryingly said to himself.

Lugia looked around from under the table where he saw the gun, he was in the right spot.

With a quick move Lugia bit in the leg of the mouse. The mouse jumped up in pain and grabbed another mouse by the collar.

"Did you just pinch me in my leg?!" He asked angrily.

"No, I didn't!" The other one answered.

"Don't play games with me chap!" The mouse grabbed his gun from the table and fired it.

He luckily missed the other mouse, but thanks to the sound of the gunshot the other mice in the room began to fight with each other.

Lugia carefully sneaked out of the room back to Basil and Dawson, hoping not to get hit by a bullet.

"Lugia! I thought you said you didn't want to hurt anyone." Dawson said when Lugia came back outside.

"With my abilities Dawson… I never said everything about using my teeth. Although I still feel sorry." Lugia said dropping his ears.

"Well at least you created the distraction I needed." Basil said. "Come quick before they calm down!"

Lugia nodded with a smile and followed Basil and Dawson through Rat trap and through the hatch in the ground.

"Do you still remember the way through the pipes Basil?" Dawson asked.

"I sure know, but it is too dark here. We can't follow the light of Fidget's lantern this time." Suddenly, a blue light lit up the room. Basil looked at Lugia and saw that the light came from the fins on his back.

"You needed some light Basil?" Lugia asked friendly.

Basil looked happy at Lugia. "I almost forgot that you could do that fellow."

Lugia gave Basil a proud smile. With Lugia lighting the way they followed Basil through the pipes. As they came by Ratigan's lair they only managed to see a very dark room.

Basil looked around him, but nowhere a sign of the rat. He saw some shapes on the stone wall, but it was too dark too see what it was. "I can barely see a thing." Basil complained to himself.

"Lugia come here! Give me some more light chap."

Lugia walked over to Basil and did just that. Through the light from Lugia's fins Basil could easily see what was on the wall.

When Basil realized what it was he was shocked. "Those are… claw marks?" He gasped.

Flashbacks of his fight with Ratigan on Big Ben started to hunt through his mind again. He dropped his ears and looked frightened at the wall. He saw those big claw marks covered all over the walls. They weren't there before when the Scotland Yard of Mousedom emptied the room.

"Are those all from Ratigan?" Lugia asked worried.

"Th… they are chap. And it looks like he really lost his mind in this place." Basil shook his head to hide his fear. "…Quick! Look for any sign of him!" Basil said.

They searched the whole room looking for clues, but to no avail.

Ratigan wiped out everything other than his claw marks. All this was leading to a dead

end.


End file.
